Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a liquid discharge head and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In a liquid discharge head configured to discharge liquid such as ink from discharge ports, if liquid droplets remain in a vicinity of the discharge ports, deterioration of discharging property such as a change of a liquid discharging direction or lowering of a liquid discharge speed may occur. Therefore, a maintenance mechanism configured to wipe off a discharge port surface having discharge ports arrayed thereon regularly may be provided. In order to suppress liquid residues in the vicinity of the discharge ports and simplify the above-described maintenance mechanism, the discharge port surface can have a liquid repellent property.
PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2007-518587 discloses a liquid discharge head having a discharge port surface formed of a liquid repellent property including hardener obtained from a condensation product of hydrolysable silane compound having fluorine content group with hydrolysable silane compound having cation polimerizable group.